9: Welcome Back
by BXE
Summary: Thousands of years have passed since The BRAIN was destroyed and humans are alive once more, society was rebuilt. But the surviving Stitchpuncks went missing years ago, making their story nothing more then a fairy tail. Join Echo as she starts her new life in Numeria. With struggles both normal an not. A secret she uncovers along the way just might change it forever. Please R&R
1. To go forward we must go back

**Prologue**

"What happens next?" 7 asked, watching the dying fire in the grave ring.

"I'm not sure, but this world is ours now. It's what we make of it." 9 replied.

They watched the fire until it went out before heading back to the library so that they could get out of the rain, but not before 9 buried the source near the graves. When they got there 3 and 4 dashed off probably to read some more books. 7 started to walk off until 9 spoke up

"7?"

She stopped and turned towards the younger male. "Yes 9?"

"Do… do you think that life will ever exist again?" 9 asked, a questioning look on his face.

She smiled lightly before continuing to walk. "Maybe."

**~400 Years Later~**

Somewhat true to her word, life did start to come back to the dead world. Plants, animals, even humans. And with the help of the surviving Stitchpunks (now called the 'Survivors'), the new humans learned how to survive themselves.

Eventually, the humans left to populate the world, but a few stayed behind and created a new town a couple miles from the old city of Meria, naming it New Meria.

As the years passed, a festival was created, in honor of the 9 Stitchpunks who kept humanity alive when little else survived.

The Festival of 9 was nine days long, and featured games, music, and food. The most popular event was the Survival Contest, where teams of nine competed in different challenges throughout the festival.

This went on for many years, the humans happy and at peace. If there ever was a problem, they would consult the Stitchpunks for advice.

One day, though, when a little boy went to the Stitchpunk's library for advice, he couldn't find them. He searched the whole day, calling their names, but all he found was the Talisman. He took it home, but returned the next day, and the next to search for them, but they had vanished. The boy gave up after months of searching, but kept the Talisman.

Years passed as the town grew to a city, and was renamed Numeria. Eventually, as generations died and were born, the Legend of the Stitchpunks became just that, a legend. People forgot that they had existed, and the legend became a myth, and then a fairytale.

Though a few remembered that they had been real. From theses some of the few, spread throughout the world, cults sprang. These cults worshipped the Stitchpunks as gods, and proclaimed that they would return. As they were disproved that the 'gods of old' would return, they tried to bring them back themselves. There were many attempts made, but they all failed.

As for the others that believed, they searched for evidence that the legends were true. They became historians, archaeologists, and scientists; all with the same goal to prove that the Stitchpunks were real.

But both groups needed the Talisman, the Lost Chalice, to complete their goals and the knowledge of the location of that Chalice, died with the boy who found it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>


	2. Meet Echo (An a little bit of Alice)

**Echo's P.O.V.**

I leaned my head against the car window, sighing as I stared blankly at the passing buildings.

"Well Echo, did you like Dr. Ross?" My mom asked with faked cheerfulness.

Ha! As if she didn't already know how I liked that quack!

"Horrible! I miss Dr. Carson." I sighed and looked at her. "Why can't we just move back to our old town?"

"Honey, we've been over this. Your dad's new job is here, so we have to live here now. Besides, there are so many wonderful therapists that can help with your-…with Her." Her voice got tight when she mentioned Alice.

**Wow. I'm feeling so loved right now!**

_**Please shut up I'm not in the mood right now**_

"Mom, Alice isn't a personality disorder. She's a ghost or something." I looked over at her and shrugged, but Mom just shook her head in the shameful way I was used to.

"Honey for the last time there is no such things as ghosts" She said.

I groaned and turned back to the window, maybe if I just kept looking out the talking would stop.

"So, school starts tomorrow. Are you excited?" Mom asked, trying to keep the awkward silence away.

"Yes, absolutely thrilled that I'll be made fun of and shown up by my sister. Again." I mumbled, not taking my eyes off my reflection.

"Oh come on. It's a completely different school. No body will know you or Bella." She stated with more faked cheerfulness.

I turned to face her and sat up straight. "You're right! Tomorrow will be simply magical: Everyone will love me and Alice, nobody will care that we share the same body, AND we'll be the Homecoming Queen! There is absolutely nothing wrong!" I shot her glare and slumped back in my seat. "You know how it goes mom. The second Alice takes her turn, anyone I've gotten to like me goes running for the hills."

**Combine that with your somewhat flat personality! **

_**Can it Alice**_

**Someone is moody today **

"I know honey. But-"

"**There's no but to it Linda! So stop acting like you know anything!" **

I blinked as Alice retreated again. I hated when she just took over with no warning at all, it was like blacking out for a second and then waking up again.

"Easy there Alice. I didn't mean to make you upset." Mom said as soothingly as she could.

"It's fine mom. We've just been a little testy since Grandpa died."

She sighed. "I know I know. Trust me Echo; it came as a blow to all of us."

I crossed my arms and scowled out the window. "Yeah, all except dad. All he seemed to care about was the house and his job." I noticed that we were finally out of the city, soon we'd be home.

"You know how your father is. It may seem like he doesn't care, but he does. It's not just about the house or the job"

"Yeah, well you could've fooled me. I heard him ranting about how we could finally move up here, and about how he wouldn't waste gas money anymore." I felt my scowl deepen. "He could've at least pretended to be sad. Even Alex and Bella did that much!"

Grandpa…... My favorite relative besides my aunt Ginger, if only because he didn't call me a freak or force me to go to a therapist. Instead, he took me with him when he went archeological digs for his museum. Even though they were all just in the Old City, I always felt as if I was halfway around the world. It was at one of these digs that I'd found the five little dolls he was looking for. I could still remember the joy in his face as I showed them to him.

I stayed in my happy memories of him for the rest of the trip, only coming back to the present when the car pulled into the driveway. Maybe…..maybe those dolls are still around here somewhere. I decided to look for them tonight after dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here you guys are, Chapter 2. If you guys got any questions feel free to ask me! Also please review <strong>


	3. The Attic, the dolls, and the necklace

**Echo's P.O.V.**

I walked carefully up the old, creaky as hell stairs, in the dark. Needless to say, I was scared half out of my mind.

"_**Why, oh why am I so scared of the dark?**_" I groaned to myself as I jumped at the noise a creaky floorboard made.

**"****Because you watched your brother play 'Curse of the Nightmare when you were five." **Alice said in an oh so 'helpful' tone of voice.

_**"Thanks for reminding me! I had nightmares about that game for a month!"**__**  
><strong>_  
><strong>"No problem" <strong>She says, trying not to laugh at my misfortune

I ignored her and just kept climbing, eventually reaching the attic, and the light switch. After feeling around the wall for a little I finally found it and flipped it on. Upon seeing all the stacked boxes and crates all Alice and I could do was stare.

"…**All of this stuff was your grandfather's?"** She asked.

_**"Yep. All packed up by his no good son and stuck up here to rot. Help me look for the crate that says 'Meria Expedition' that's were all the good stuff is at"**_

We wandered through the narrow aisles created by the stacks, looking for the proper one, I found myself wondering what else would be in the boxes.

_**'"Maybe something somewhat nice I could wear to school. Aunt Mary always says beauty can make a good impression…"**__**  
><strong>_  
><strong>"Maybe there'll be a weapon!"<strong>

_**"There aren't any weapons in here"**_

"**How do you know?"**

"_**Because all the weapons are at the museum!" **_

"**No need to be testy Echo~" **

I ignore her again and continued walking, still searching for the crate we needed. As much as she was a pain and slightly rude to me Alice is pretty useful. Like how she imprints something into my memory. In fact, she did it so often with schoolwork that I've never had to study since she came along and all my homework is always finished somewhere between ten minutes and a half-hour, depending on the amount. It's pretty awesome since schoolwork pretty much sucks.

As I was looking at a stack of boxes, I saw a flash of green out of the corner of my eye. I turned around quickly, and saw something behind a different stack. I looked around the stack, where a single crate sat in the middle of a completely clear area, with **'Meria Expedition'** stamped in big black letters across the top. I walked over to it, fully expecting a second flash to appear. When nothing happened, I knelt beside the crate and pried off the lid with the crowbar I'd brought with me.

The lid came off with relative ease, dropping onto the floor in a cloud of dust. I waved the dust away and then started to empty the crate of the packing straw, taking out items until I finally uncovering a wooden box. The box looked to have been made out of oak, and looked more like an over sized shoe box than anything else but I picked it up and started back towards the door.

**"I'm guessing that's all you needed then?"**

_**'Yep. I'll come back later for anything I missed.'**_

**"Okay but I have no idea what in there can be so important"**

She was silent for the rest of the walk to my bedroom, making me wonder just what she was thinking about.

When I entered my room I couldn't help but smile. The white walls, gray carpet, and plain wooden furniture had become quite familiar over the past month we'd been living here. I placed the box on my bed, getting dust on the silver quilt covering it.

I undid the latch, and opened the lid, gasping at what I saw inside. Five dolls were laying there, covering anything that might have been beneath them. I carefully removed each one, taking my time to examine them fully before putting them down on the bed.

_**"They're still just as I remember them…"**_  
>I laid the last one by its friends, and looked back in the box to see what they were covering. There where the dolls had been sat a necklace with a single charm on it. I picked it up and examined the charm. It was round, a half-sphere to be exact, and had three strange shapes imprinted on it. I placed it to the side and picked up the dolls, placing them back in the box, and then moved the box under my desk.<p>

_**"Where should I put you?"**_ I thought, staring at the necklace. I didn't have a jewelry-box, hell I don't even like jewelry.

**"Just wear it. There's no other place for it."**

Oh well guess I had to get used to wearing a necklace. I changed into my pajamas, and then slipped the cord over my head, looking at the charm one last time before letting it rest against my chest.

I walked out onto the balcony, leaning against the railing and looking up at the stars.

**"So… You've have school tomorrow"**

_**"I know"**_

**"Maybe this time will be different"**

_**"I doubt it. Everyone will think I'm insane"**_

**"They might not you know. Nobody will know about me"**

I thought about that for a moment because back at my old school Bella had told everyone about Alice. But now, she and my brother, Alex, will be in High-school while I'm still in Middle school. Thinking about it made a large grin spread across my face.

"_**Alice, you're a genius!"**_

**"Someone in here has to be. Now get to go to bed, we've got a long day tomorrow' **

I nodded and went back inside, shutting the door behind me. Once I was under the covers and I placed a hand over the charm on my new necklace. Hopefully tomorrow will be good, now that I have a new lucky charm…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review <strong>


	4. New school and new friends

Echo stared up at the school building as her stomach tied itself in nervous knots, the cool breeze doing nothing to keep her from sweating.

"Well, here goes nothing….." She gulped and stared towards the wide double-doors, Alice remaining silent as Echo pushed them open, and they took in the main hall-way.

"_**There sure are lot of people…" **_She thinks, watching the other students scurry around the hall like ants. Small groups of friends went to and fro between the lockers lining the walls, pulling out books and supplies, and doing last minute make-up in most of the girls' cases.

Echo carefully made her way through the crowd of kids, trying to look inconspicuous. The absolute last she wanted was to get bullied on her first day, this is why she wore her black boots, blue jeans, favorite teal t-shirt with a 0 on it and her gray jacket, and her new necklace rather then what her mother wanted her to wear.** "Honestly anyone wearing a sweater vest is asking to get picked on." **Alice said chillingly to her that morning.

Eventually, after nearly getting run over three different times, she finally made it to her locker. She breathed a sigh of relief, and quickly entered the combination into the keypad.

"**Well, that was much more deadly than I thought it would be."** Alice says as they watched the almost-chaos caused by putting over a hundred middle schoolers in the same building. **"This people are certainly charming, aren't they?"**

"_**Oh hush Alice. They can't all be that bad, can th-"**_ Echo was cut off by a younger boy running by without a shirt, screaming his head off.** "Apparently they can."** Alice said, sounding slightly amused. Echo simply blushed and put the books she wouldn't need into her locker, and then went off to find homeroom.

About ten minutes and two wrong turns later they were finally in the right classroom, sitting down at one of the unoccupied tables. Echo then pulled out her music player and a book, intending to just pretend to be busy so that nobody bothered her and Alice.

It wasn't meant to be, however, when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, um, is anyone sitting here?" The boy asked shyly. He had dark skin, and short black hair. His eyes were a dark brownish-black color, and he wore red-rimmed glasses. He was also quite skinny, looking even more so than he probably was thanks to his rather baggy sweater.

"Um, no. Go on ahead." She took her feet off of the chair to her right, letting the boy sit next to her. He put his bag up on the table and started to pull out a book himself. Peeking at the cover, Echo saw it one of their textbooks."You're reading those already?" She asked confusedly. "I thought we weren't supposed to do that." He looked over at her, arching an eyebrow as he noticed her book. "Then why are you reading one of them?" He says.

"Because I like history!" Echo protested, dimly aware of Alice snickering in amusement.. "And I like math." He smiled. "So I guess our reasons match up, then. Echo smiled back and, with some prodding from Alice decided to try and make friends with this boy. "My name's Echo. What's yours?" He seemed taken aback for a moment, as though he wasn't expecting this. "It's Sam. Nice to meet you?" Sam coughed awkwardly, looking unsure of what to do next."Nice to meet you, too." She shot him another smile, which he returned. She opened her mouth to say more, when her chair was suddenly pulled backwards, causing her look up at a pretty girl with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hi! I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new? I heard there was going to be a new girl in our class, but I wasn't sure who it was." The girl looked down at her expectantly, her grin and eyes wider than should have been possible on a human.

"Er." Echo smiled nervously up at her. "Um, hi? My name is-"

"Echo? I know! That is such a cool name! And did you know it's also a unisex name? In fact, I knew this kid in grade school who had that name. Nobody ever knew if they were a boy or a girl…" She trailed off, looking thoughtful as she finally let Echo right herself and her chair.

"Uh, how do you know my name?" She asked, slightly creeped out.

"Oh, I'm the class president. It's my job to know everyone's name." The girl said matter-of-factly, as though it was a requirement for the class president. "I also know everyone's birthday, and send them personalized Birthday Cards, just in case no on else does." She shot Echo another scarily wide smile.

"Uh, okay…" Echo answered carefully. The strangely cheerful girl seemed to accept it and skipped off, hopefully to go bother some other student. Echo turned back to Sam, who looked just as relieved as she felt, and asked. "So uh, who was that?"

"That was Crystal. She's the class president like she said, and don't worry, you'll get used to her… to her." Sam explained, turning around in his seat to watch the hyperactive girl. Echo turned to watch as well, noticing she had shoved a clipboard in some poor boy's face and was chattering excitedly about something. "Yeah, just ignore everything she does, and you'll be fine." He turned back to his book, becoming bored with the conversation.

"Oh, um, alright." She watched Crystal for a moment longer, then turned back to her own book, not wanting to be caught staring. **"Well, she was certainly… interesting."** Alice stated, sounding slightly tired and annoyed. _**"I guess she just wanted to be sure we were doing alright?"**_ Alice snorted. **"Whatever. I still don't like her."**

Echo just sighed and continued reading, finding it somewhat annoying that Alice hated someone she actually kind of liked. She would've have told the other to get her own friends but…that wouldn't work out very well.

Soon Homeroom had ended and Sam and Echo had gone their separate ways, though Sam made sure that Echo got to the right rooms for her classes before heading to his.

As soon as morning classes were done Sam took Echo to the cafeteria for lunch, taking a slightly longer route to show her around a bit. He showed her all the important places, and then they went in for lunch.

"Now the thing you want to remember about lunch," Sam informed as they sat at an empty table with their food, "Is that nobody will want to sit with you when you're a nerd, this is a fact of life sadly. So if someone asks to sit with you and this especially counts if it's someone popular they want something, like for you to do their homework."

Echo nodded, a look of understanding on her face. "Okay. They did that a lot to the nerds at my old school as well"

"**Yeah. Too bad we weren't one of them."** Alice said sarcastically. _**"Yeah yeah, I know."**_ Echo took a bite of her salad, chewing it quickly so she could ask another question. "Is there anyone in particular that I should watch out for or does everyone mainly stay with their own groups?"

"Well they mainly stick together and ignore everyone else, so long as you don't catch anyone's notice. Do that and you're socially dead." Sam stated before tearing a bite out of his sandwich. "Speaking of groups here comes two of my friends right now" He points and Echo looks to where he is pointing to see a boy and a girl come up to them. The boy had on brown shoes, black pants, and a gray t-shirt. His style was pretty low key but the rest of him? Not so much, he had snow white hair, his eyes where a pinkish-red color and he was really pale. The girl on the other hand had healthy peach colored skin and hair that was an amazing fiery red hair that was extremely curly hair with friendly emerald eyes. She had on a sort of low key outfit as well, Black flats with little black bows on them, white stockings, navy blue and red checkered skirt that went to her knees, and a ruffled gray shirt. The most unique thing about her was the fact she was in a wheelchair.

"**Wow those guys do look like losers"**

"_**Shut up Alice!"**_

The boy sat down next to Sam while the girl wheeled to the end of the table so she could eat her lunch without problems. "Hey Sammy, who is this?" The girl asks pointing to Echo. "This is Echo, Echo these two are Robbie and Molly my friends" Molly waves happily "Hey Echo, hope we can be friends" Robbie smiles at her. "Hey there Echo welcome and also you got really cool eyes" Echo smiles at that, it was true her eyes where strange, the only thing about her that stood out. All of her family members had dark brown eyes while she was born with yellow cat like eyes, it made her look like a freak as Bella put it so kindly. But Echo thought it went well with her wavy black hair and lightly tan skin. "Thanks, your eyes are pretty cool as well' She gives him a smile.

"**To bad your not into bo-"**

"_**Shut up Alice!"**_

The rest of lunch is spent with the four of them just talking about pointless things until the bell rang. The four of them said goodbye, promising to meet up after school before going there own ways**. **_**"Can you believe it Alice? First day of school and I've already made three friends!" **_**"Four If you count Crystal which you better not!" **The rest of the classes went by just fine with snark from Alice every now and then. Finally Echo settles into her last class of the day, right next to an odd looking girl. She had tanned skin and dark brown eyes, black boots that went to the knee with laces to tie them up, red stockings with a skull pattern on them, black shorts that had a chain attached to the back belt loop and to the side belt loop. A long sleeved purple shirt with black stars on them, and best of all hair that was dyed orange. **"I thought gothic people only came in pasty white**.". The girl is smoking a cigarette and looking straight ahead at the board.

'Aren't you going to get in trouble?" The girl turns to Echo with a scowl and was probably going to curse her out until she saw her eyes. "Holy shit your eyes are so cool!" The orange hair girl explains. 'Thanks…" Echo says with a small smile. "I'm Echo by the way." "Brit, nice ta meet ya" Brit says taking her handing and shaking it. "Young ladies!" The teacher says shrilly. "This is a classroom not a lunchroom! Stay silent or get out!' Brit grins at the women. "Ok" She stands up and heads to the door, "Come on Echo lets get out of here" Echo stands up and fallows her, knowing that if she didn't Alice would do it for her.

Now the two of them where sitting on a bench next to the wheelchair ramp. Brit blew out some smoke and the turns to her. "So Echo how on earth did you end up here?" The black haired girl sighs a little at that, none of her friends had asked and she hoped that nobody would, she still hated the reason. "Back in late August my Grandpa died and then the funeral was on the the eighteenth of Septemper. Then two days later my dad found out he got the house here in Numeria, as for money some went to my Aunt Ginger, my dad's younger sister and the rest went to museums and archaeological digs. So we moved here and now I'm talking to you"

Brit blows out some smoke before speaking. "Wow that sucks, I've never had to move but ya I lost some family to death so I feel ya on that one" Echo sighs deeply, playing with the charm on her necklace. "Thanks Brit that means a lot" The bell rings and kids start to come out, and since the two where by the wheelchair ramp they are greeted by Sam, Crystal, Robbie, and Molly.

"Echo!" The ginger chirps happily, "Nice to see you again, also I see you've meet Brit" The smoking girl gives a half hearted wave. ,Crystal suddenly jumps in front of Echo causing her to yelp in surprise and Alice to give off a little shriek. "So Echo what did you think of your first day at our wonderful school?" The blond gives her a wide smile that was a bit to joyful for a normal person to have. **"I swear this girl will become a serial killer if she ever goes crazy!"** Echo chuckles in her mind before replaying. "Yeah, I had a pretty good first day"

Brit stubs out her cigarette and grins. "Well chicks and dudes it's been fun chit-chatting but I have got an idea on something fun to do!" Sam hides behind Robbie when that is said, hinting that Brit's ideas probably caused him stress. "Oh relax Sammy, it's nothing illegal this time" **"I'm starting to like this girl" Brit** grins and throw her hands into the air to add drama. "LET'S GO TO THE ABANDONED CITY!"

Everyone was silent for a moment before speaking. "Sorry but I need to take my dog out for her walk" Robbie says with a shrug. "I gave to go to the dentist, got to keep up my amazing smile" Crystal chirps with glee. Molly shook her head slightly. "Sorry, it's my turn to help with dinner tonight." Sam tried to runaway hinting he was free but Brit caught him easily and put him in a head lock to make sure he didn't try that again. "What about you Echo? Do you want to come?"

The cat eyed girl grins widely and nods "Sure! I'd love to go with you guys to the old city!" This day was turning out to be the best day in Echo's life, she had friends and was going to the place she loved most. Molly, Crystal, and Robbie said their goodbyes and left, Brit lead Sam and Echo (Echo walking behind her, Sam still in a head lock) to the school parking lot. "Brit you don't own a car!" Sam squeals, trying with all his might to break free of the girl and to keep his glasses on.

"Relax Sammy! My brother is letting me use his car for a while" When she meant use for a while it meant she stole it from her older brother. Brit unlocks the door and shoves Sam into the passenger seat as Echo climbs into the back. "This is kidnapping! This is against the law!" Sam yells as Brit gets into the drivers side and locks the car doors so Sam couldn't run away. Echo sighs a little and looks out the window as Sam keeps yelling and Brit starts the car, pulling out of the parking space and driving off of the lot. **"So Echo do you think we'll find 3,4,7, and 9?"** The girl gives a small shrug but smiles despite it.

_**"Maybe"**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it folks! Feel free to leave reviews with your thoughts, questions, andideas. You can also PM me if you want **


	5. Into the city we go!

**Please read the Author's Note at the end**

**Bold is Alice speaking**

_**Bold italic is Echo's thoughts/speaking to Alice**_

**I do not own 9. I only own this story and the OCs**

* * *

><p>It took a few minutes for Sam to finally calm down about the fact that Brit had just "kidnapped" him. After that the only sounds in the car was some rock song Brit had put on. But finally they got to the city, Sam nearly fell down on the account of he got out of the car so fast. And then they walked up to the fence.<p>

Yes fence, Meria is fenced in. Odd as it sounds it was very true, a chain link fence standing at about eight foot three ran around the whole outer part of the city. The fence was put up a long time ago, so long in fact that there wasn't a single person alive to tell you why it was put up or who ordered it to be. The only opening was on the far north side and was used by visiting archaeologists and histories, but they where to far away and didn't have the time to get to it.

"Well looks like we're on the wrong side of the fence, guess we gotta go home now" Sam starts to go back to the car but Brit grabs him by the wrist. "You know damn well that we can't use the north gate Sammy. So you'd better start climbing." With that she shoves him into the gate. He whines slightly and starts to climb, Brit goes after him and Echo goes last. Soon the three get down safely on the other side and start walking.

"**Well?" **Alice asks in a slightly impatient voice. "_**Well what?" **_**"This is your chance to go look for the dolls!" **Echo looks to Brit and Sam who were talking, or more like Brit talking and Sam listening. "_**I but I don't want to just up and leave them**__" _ Alice only scoffs at that. "**They'll be fine. Brit is tuff and Sam has Brit to look out for him, now let's go" **Echo grudgingly walks off to the right, taking note of her surroundings so that she wouldn't get lost.

She walked on for about a mile before stopping besides a library. "**Why'd you stop?" **Alice asks, voice mixed with curiosity and annoyance. "_**If you remember the stories about them then you'd remember that they lived in a library**_" She replies smartly, pushing open the very rusty and squeaky gate, slipping threw the small opening she was able to make and dash across the courtyard and up the stairs. Then she pushes on one of the large doors, it was much harder to open then the gate.

"**You moron! If you remember the stories then you'd know that they aren't here!" **Echo just ignores her and keeps pushing at the door until she made a big enough gap to slip threw. Squeezing threw and stumbling slightly once she gets threw. "**DON'T YOU IGNORE ME!" **She screams causing Echo to clutch her head, she hated when Alice would scream. "_**Because the people of the past might have over looked! Now please go away" **_The ghost grumbled but stayed silent. "_**Thank you" **_She walks farther into the library, looking around at all the rotting books that covered the shelves and the floor. Echo kicks a book out of her way as she rounds a coroner. "_Though I wish there was a faster way to look for them_….."

Suddenly she fells an odd vibrating on her chest. At first she had no idea what was causing it, but then it hit her. The vibrating was coming from the charm. Suddenly Echo was violently jerked forward by some invisible force that was pulling on the charm, making it float off her chest and letting her see the symbols were glowing green. "**What the hell?!" **Alice shrikes as Echo is forcefully pulled forward more, pulled up an down aisles and sharply around corners, stumbling over her feet a few times. Finally she stops in front of a dead end, the charm dropping back onto her chest, it stopped vibrating but it still glowed. "_**What am I supposed to go now?..."**_

"**Don't ask me" **Alice says in a tone that told Echo she was still mad at her. "_**I wasn't asking you" **_She grumbles, running her hands over the cracks in the wall. If the charm was still glowing then at lest one stitchpunk was in the wall. "**Why don't you try looking for a hole at the bottom or something?" **Echo doesn't reply, but she does get on here knees and finds a small hole in the wall, about the size of a mouse hole. She reaches into the hole as best as she could, straining her fingers until she felt something against the tips, like fabric. "_**Something is in there….but what can I use to get it out?**_" "**Try finding something outside that can work**" Echo stands up and runs outside, coming back once she'd found a sharp piece of metal.

She got to work stabbing around hole until it's big enough so she could grab what was inside. She reaches in and grabs it, then ever so slowly pulling it out. In her hand was a blue doll with a hood, turning it over to see the front Echo sees the number 3 on it's chest. "_**If this is 3 then where's….**_" She reaches in and pulls out another doll, it was a carbon copy of the one in here hand except it had a 4 on it's chest instead of a 3. "_**This is amazing...to think these two along with 7 and 9 were lost forever…." **_She just stars at the dolls for what felt like forever, or until Alice snapped her out of it. "**Well? Are you just going to stare at them all day or are you going to try to find the rest?" **

"_**Uh?...Oh ya!" **_She stands up and carefully slips the twin stitchpunks into her bag, then she walks out of the library. More miles of walking turned up nothing, but since the charm was still glowing Eco figured that she was one the right track. That or something Echo had no clue what it could mean. "**I think we've been walking about two hours now" "**_**It's not my fault these things are hard to find! Plus your not the one with feet that feel like there bleeding…" **_She grumbles, hands stuffed into her pockets. Her mood changes when the charm starts to tug to the right, leading her over to a hill. "_**The next one must be over that" **_

Luckily the hill wasn't that tall, making the climb pretty easy. Once on top Echo got a somewhat descent view of the land. In front of her, a few miles away, was a tall building. It wasn't as damaged as the other builds, but squinting she could make out some scorch markers. "**Think that's where to go next?" **The charm tugs her lightly in the building's direction. "**I'll take it as a yes" **Echo sighs and runs to save time, though the nearly crashing from running down the hill made her regret it a little. But running made it a faster trip to the building which turned out to be a church, and the scorch marks were actual scorch marks. After a quick look she steps into it threw a large hole she found in the side, kicking some fallen pieces of wood as she went.

"**_The_**_** charm isn't pulling me around anymore but the damn thing is still glowing**_..." She was half way across the church when the charm shined brighter, blinding her slightly, not being able to see she stumbled around and rubbed at her eyes. Suddenly she stepped on something that didn't feel like wood. Moving her foot away she saw what looked like a dirty white doll leg poking out from under the wood, carefully she kneels down and moves the wood out of the way.

Under it she found a dirty white doll laying face up on the dusty floor, Echo picks this one up faster because it wasn't anyplace that damage it. Upon turning it over she discovers that the doll isn't completely white, the doll had a brownish patch on it's back, a large black 7 was drawn onto its back. "**Congrats kid, you've found three out of the four** **missing!**"Alice says in a slightly unimpressed tone, though Echo could tell that she was a little proud. "**_Just need the last one then we can find Brit an Sam, after that we'll head home. That sound good to_**_ **you?**_" Alice is quiet for a moment, like the statement was messing with something that she wanted to do instead. "**That sounds perfect kid**" She slid 7 into her bag and heads out again.

Walking, walking, more flipping walking! "God why do they got to be so far apart and why dose this place have to be so fucking big?!" Echo shouts into the emptiness causing her anger filled words to bounce back to her. She'd reached the almost outskirts of the city at this point, where most of the builds were piles on the ground. "**_My feet are killing me..."_** She whines sitting down on the ground. "**_Hey do you know what time it_ is?**" "**I know as much about the time as you do. Buy a watch. Now get up!**_**" **_Echo felt herself be pulled up and a force making her walk, silently hating the fact that Alice could do this.

The forced walking went on for only a few steps until she was violently jerked to the right, making her fall awkwardly onto her arm. "_**Ow! Dumb**_** charm...**" She stood up and rubbed her aching arm. After it stopped hurting she looked to her right to see where the charm had tried to pull her. The only thing she saw was a house that looked ready to fall with the slightest breeze. "_**How on earth am I supposed to go up there?**..._" Alice giggles at that. "**Slowly I'm guessing" **Echo growls and walks towards the house, not wanting to be pulled around anymore.

Once to the stairs she takes a deep breath and climbs up the creaky, slightly swaying steps, feeling herself shaking slightly as she did. Once all the way up she walked carefully down the dark hallway, the soft green glow from the charm being the only thing to light the way. Echo passed a few doors before stopping in front of an open one. Though the necklace wasn't pulling her anyplace she had an odd feeling in her stomach. It was a feel of fear but also a feeling that going into the room was the right thing to do. So taking a deep breath Echo stepped carefully into the room, the charm glowing a bit brighter so she can see, and what she sees almost makes her scream. There on the floor was a skeleton covered in tattered clothing, dust, and spiders webs.

"_**A SKELETON?! WHAT THE HELL IS A SKELETON DOING**** HERE?!**_" Not once had anyone that had come to Meria found a skeleton, not ever. So how could this one be here? She turned to leave but was turned forward again. "**Just shake that off for now, just look at what is by it"** Echo looks by the skeleton's hand and saw saw a burlap doll. As if her body was on autopilot she walked over to the corpse and bends down, picking it up. Since the doll was laying on it's face Echo easily saw the number on it's back. _**"9"** _A smile spread across her face. "I've got them all...I did it" She honestly thought she might start to cry she was so happy.

"**Celebrate** **later alright? We gotta be going now before this house falls**" Alice says, not showing any emotions in the words but Echo could feel she was proud of her. So after putting 9 into her bag she carefully made her way out of the house and started to retrace her steps to the car. While walking she noticed how dark it had gotten, not only due to time but also due to the clouds that went for miles and thunder that was sounded very close. When she got back to the fence she sees Sam already start to climb it, so she ran the rest of the way to it.

"Hey Echo, worried we lost ya" Brit says as she sees her coming. "Sorry about that, I got a little lost" She lies as she starts to climb the fence. "Well at lest you found your way back! I didn't want to get in trouble with your parents!" Sam explains as he gets to the top. About ten minutes later all three of them where in the car driving back to Numeria just as it started to rain. Echo stared out the back window, watching as the old city started to get smaller and smaller. Once gone she turned and sat down, all the while she thought how great t was to have all the stitchpunks and that it was smooth sailing from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp that was Chapter 5! We're almost to the good stuff!<strong>

**Also here are some things to know**

**If you guys are wondering how she got 1, 2, 5, 6, and 8 because of what happened to their bodies then it's simple, the survivors had the new humans find them so they could have a proper funeral. **

**Yes 7 did get her number fixed **

**Numeria is pronounced new-mare-ee-uh**

**And that's all for now! I hoped you all liked it and please review **


	6. Home sweet home

**Thank you to all the people who have read my story so far! I really appreciate it guys. Anyways p****lease read the Author's Note at the end and I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review **

**The Bold text is Alice speaking, _The _**_**Bold italic is Echo's thoughts/speaking to Alice**_

**I do not own 9. I only own this story and the OCs**

* * *

><p>By the time they drove back into Numeria it was raining lightly, but by the time Brit stopped at the gate that lead to Echo's house it was raining buckets. Brit let out a whistle once she made out the house threw the rain. "Wow Echo, family must be rich to have a house like that" Sam nodded in agreement and said girl just gave a small shrug. "It was my Grandpa's but I guess we're a little rich..." After saying that she zips up her jacket and pulls the hoodie over her head. "Be safe guys"<p>

With that she opened the car door, jumped out, closed it, and ran to the gate. She threw the gate open and ran down the driveway to the door, stranded a few minutes longer in the rain as she searched for her house key. By the time she finally managed to get inside she was dripping wet and shaking. "**_I hope I don't catch a_ cold...**" She shakes out her hair and tries to makes her way to the stairs as quickly as possible so that someone wouldn't find her, unluckily for her the fates were not on her side.

"Young lady!" A harsh voice called from behind her, making her jump slightly. With a sigh Echo turned around, smiling nervously at the person. "Hi dad..." He father glares at her with his hardened brown eyes. "Your school let out at 3:05, it's 6:33 now. Where were you?" The words got stuck in her throat, what was she supposed to say? That she'd gone to the old city? Her father hated that city and would probably sent her to privet school if he found out (Or at lest that's what she thinks). "I'm sorry sir...I made some friends an I got so caught up in talking with them..." His glare only gets worse. "Sorry is not good enough Echo! Your mother and I have told you countless times to think ahead! Now go to your room, you won't be having any dinner to night." She tried to protest but he just pointed up the stairs. With a deep sigh she started to her to her room.

"**You know what? Even after all this it never stops amazing how much of a jerk your dad can be**" Echo only nods slightly as she gets to the top of the stairs, all she wanted to do now was take a warm shower and go to sleep. As she made her way to her room a hand suddenly gripped the back of her shirt. "Well, well, well. Look who finally came home" The always familiar fake sweet tone says, the hand turned her around and she was now facing a smiling Bella. "Was zum teufel willst du?" The younger girl hisses at her sister, a glare set on her face. The older just ignores her and continues talking. "Aw what's wrong baby sister?~" She coos, smile growing bigger. "Did you get in trouble with dad again?" Echo's eye twitched and Alice had started to growl angrily. "Just leave me alone Bella" She spat, turning away so as to end their conversation. "I'm not in the mood to be put down by you" Bella only laughs at this. "Oh come on baby sister! Just because you're a freak doesn't mean you have to be so rude to me" That made Echo snap, she turned around so fast she almost twisted her ankle. "Halt den mund hündin!"

That got a rise out of Bella quick. "What did you call me you brat?!" She hisses, grabbing the front of her shirt and yanking her closer, so that they where nose to nose now. "You heard me!" Echo shoots back, determination in her eyes. Bella growls and opens her mouth to say something but was cut off by a shout. "Will you to just shut up?! I'm trying to play Black Ops!" Both girls turn to the left and saw Alex glaring daggers at his twin and little sister from his room door. Though he wasn't as bad as Bella he spent hours on end just playing video games and not stopping Bella from torching Echo, unless their fighting interrupted his gaming, then he'd get involved which just made it a three way fight instead of a two way fight.

Bella snorted and let go of Echo's shirt, turning away and walking off to her room. Alex shuts and locks his door soon after that, leaving the youngest all alone like normal. She sighs and continues to walk to her room, sort of disappointed that Alice didn't come in for once. Once there she tossed her bag into a corner, took off the necklace and dropped it on her bed, collected her pajamas, and left for the bathroom. While she was gone a strong gust of wind blew open the balcony doors, chilling rain soaking floor and blowing in chilling air. But there was something off about the rain, it was a light green color that no human could see, another odd thing was that the charm was glowing again but much brighter then before.

An hour later Echo came back in, dressed in her pajamas and drying off her hair. Upon seeing the open doors and glowing charm she let out a growl of frustration and hurried to the doors to close them. Once that task was done she went over to the bed and slipped the necklace back on, deciding to just ignore the glowing. Then going over to her bag and digs into it, pulling out the stitchpuncks then head to the desk. Echo them places each one where they were supposed to go, 3 and 4 between 2 and 5, 7 between 6 and 8, finally she placed 9 after 8. "Perfect"

BANG!

Echo let's out a groan of frustration, the doors to the balcony had blown open once again. She storms over to the doors and tries to force them shut, but this time it was much harder even though the wind hadn't picked up at all. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of lighting, making her stumble back slightly, no wait...she felt something hit her and stumble back, also why was the lighting flash green? In a panic she quickly got the doors closed and quickly moved back, almost falling down. "**_W-Was I just hit by lightning? No that can't be right, I didn't feel a shock and I'm not in pain..._**" Despite this she he took off the necklace to see if there was any damage done to it, which it didn't in the slightest. Echo nodded happily at this and was about to put it back on but stopped, seeing the charm resting in her hand made her realize something. She hadn't actually taken a good look at the symbols on the charm and now that the glowing was drawing her fingers to it, so one by one she pressed the symbols.

Once doing so the glowing stops and Echo waits for something to happen. She waits two minutes, five minute, finally after twelve minutes she gave up waiting and just slipped the necklace on. As soon as it rested on her chest the charm opens up and floods the whole room with it's green glow, the sudden change both amazed and frightened Echo. She clamped a hand over it to mute the glowing and it worked even if it was only a little bit, she turned towards her desks in hopes of stuffing the necklace into a drawer so that the glowing would be brought down more. But as soon as she turned her hand was forced way by a large blast of power, in fact it wasn't only her hand but her whole body. But it wasn't a little movement at all. Echo was flung back into the wall and hit her head hard enough to knock her out, and while she lay unconscious on the floor the energy from the charm snakes threw the air and to the desk. Once the energy reaches it, it starts to seep into the dolls laying on the top until it was all gone. Though this was odd it was the event that really sparked the adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a few notes on this.<strong>

**Origanly Alex was going to be older then Belle but I decided to be lazy and make them twins.**

**Also those two lines of dialogue** **spoken by Echo are in German because she and her siblings are German-American**

**Here is what she says: Was** **zum teufel willst du? (What the hell do you want?) and Halt den mund hündin! (Shut your mouth bitch!)**


	7. Wake Up Stitchpuncks!

**I got my first two reviews! Thank you so much!**

**Anyways thanks to everyone who has read this so far and please enjoy this Chapter. Also please don't forget to leave a review, I really would really like to know how I'm doing. **

**If you have ideas or suggestions for this feel free to leave it in the reviews or PM me**

**Lastly a big thanks to Mable for helping me with this Stitchpunk chapter. **

**Bold text is Alice speaking,**

**Bold italic is Echo's thoughts/speaking to Alice**

**Normal italics is others thoughts**

**One slash at the start and end of a sentence is how 3 and 4's Morris code will be shown **

**I do not own 9. I only own this story and the OCs**

* * *

><p><strong>*9's P.O.V*<strong>

But I to just brush it off, maybe I was to tired to have remembered going back to the library and that my optics were just playing a trick on my for the ceiling. Slowly I stood up and winced, my joints felt so stiff, as if I hadn't moved them in years. Again I just shake it off and stand all the way up, stretching out my limbs until they give a satisfying pop.

Once I would actually move without wincing in pain I looked around, imideitly finding out that I was very wrong to where I was. I wasn't in the library or The Scientist's lab but in a room, a dark room but I could make out the white walls. That's when panic started to set in, I was in a strange place with no idea how I got here in the first place.

"_On that note 7 and the twins must b-_" The thought was cut off by a groan and I turned my head to the right to see what it was. It 7! She was sitting on the wooden surface we were on, optics squeezed shut and rubbing her head. To overjoyed to see her I ran the short distance to her only to trip over some as large as 8. I twisyed a little so see what the 8 like thing was...wait...I stood up and looked at what tripped me. It was 8!

I felt 7 grab my arm, pullong me behind her and getting into a fighting stance. I really couldn't blame her, 8's body had been buried so many years ago that I lost count. As soon as I was behide her 8 slowly sat up and rubbed his head, mumbling that he needs a magnet later on for some reason. He eventually looked out way and when he did he just stared at us, probably trying to figure out how he was alive.

"Am...I alive?" He asks slowly. I don't need to see her face to know that 7 is glaring, probably thinking that this is some sort of trick. She pushed me back a little more which was a mistake. I stepped on something that felt like an arm and the owner of it let out a small but loud scream. Causing a familiar and much longer scream to start up after the first one. I turned around and found I was standing on 6's arm and that it was 5 screaming.

That caused the twins to wake up and cling to each other, 2 to jolt up right with a cornered look on his face, 1 sat up and yelled at 5 who was still screaming to shut up. After 5 calmed down it only took a few seconds for them to realize what was going on and that they (the ones who died) are alive again an for 7,3, and 4 to notice the same thing. The reactions after that where pretty mixed, mostly due to some parts being yelling.

"WE'ER ALIVE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"5 I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"

"5 please calm down!"

"2?! You're alive!"

"Oh joy..."

"Heheh, smashing to see you again 5"

/Ow! 5 I know you're happy but don't step on me!/

"Oops sorry 4"

"Girls come over here right now! We are in an unknown place that may not be safe"

/Coming 7!/

"Their girls?..."

"Yes you blithering idiot"

"Oh...Hi boss"

"Idiot..."

Soon almost everyone had moved from the spots they were originally at. 8 was standing behind 1 who was ignoring the fact 2 was trying to catch his attention, 5 was hugging 2, 7 was standing next to me and the twins behind her, and 6 was sitting on the floor looking straight forward and oblivious o the rest of us. "Now that 5 has calmed down someone please tell me how the hell am I alive and where the hell are we?!" 1 shouts," the shape of his optics making him more angry then he probably was. "Girl..." 6 says still staring off into space, I gave him an odd look and noticed he didn't have his key with him which might explain the odd comment, we'd have to find later. "Now 1, being angry never solved anything" 2 says smiling kindly at the other oldest. "Besides you should be happy! We are all alive and that is a miracle" 1 snorts and shakes his head. "Miracle? Being you're being a typical fool as always 2"

7 snarls angrily at that. "He isn't the one who is the fool 1, you're the only one who is the fool" I held onto her arm at that point. "7 now really isn't the time to be fighting with him..." The twins nodded in agreement, I look over and see 2 giving me an a smile of thanks. "Girl..." 6 says, shaking slightly and pointing off into the distance. "What do you mean 6?" 5 asks, letting go of 2 and kneeling down next to his stripped friend. "Girl!" He says again and 8 snorts. "I don't know why you're listening to the freak, he's never been right about anything" 1 shot him a glare to shut up which by the look of shock on 8's face never happened in this way before. Then again since 6 was right about the BRAIN we had no idea what other things he could be right about.

7 also glares at 8 but goes over to 6 and kneels down next to him. "6, are you okay?..." 6 nodded and pointed out into the emptiness. "Girl!..." I walked over to him and looked out to where he was pointing. Sure enough on the floor was a young girl, from where I was I couldn't tell if she was dead or just sleeping. 2 let out a soft gasp. "The poor thing..." 1 shook his head. "It's no use, she's probably long gone and we can't do anything" 7 was about to say something but 5 spoke up. "He's right...if she's dead we can't help. Besides we're all stuck up here for the moment." 2 frowns and sighs deeply. "I still feel sorry for h-"

He was cut off by a loud gasp from the girl, looks like she really was sleeping. The girl got onto her knees, shaking slightly and leaned against the wall. We all stayed still and quiet, watching as the girl took deep breaths to calm herself down. When she finally was she slowly lifted her head and I could see she had yellowish-gold eyes, besides that I saw something around her neck, and 6 confirmed what it was.

"SOURCE!"

"HOLY HELL IT'S ALIVE!"

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY NEW YEAR!<strong>


End file.
